


the artists wife

by zebily



Category: The Artist - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebily/pseuds/zebily





	the artists wife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The artist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13962) by Guy de Maupassant. 



Every night, same routine, same schedule, same everything! He won’t change. His throws are all the same, each swift hand movement just like the last. My husband is a lunatic. He is an over possessive freak who tries to control every aspect of my life just like he controls his. I cheated on him, but wouldn’t you if you were constantly yelled at and tormented? I wanted my own freedom. I wasn’t gonna let some knife clown say who I had to be. So I turned the tables. That’s right; the girl who no one believed could do a thing but stand there and look attractive. I changed the game.

People call him an Artist; well he’s nothing but a coward. He couldn’t kill me if he tried. And he does try, every night. It’s quite sad actually. All he wants is revenge, but he will never get it. He’s some sort of crazed perfectionist. He trained himself to never miss the board, and now he can’t. I know, no matter what I’m safe. So I torture him. No, not physically, mentally. My laugh seeps into your brain twisting your thoughts, making your dreams nightmares. Making your fears reality. People say it’s a curse. Well, it’s a blessing. He didn’t notice the laugh at first, but when he did, it was clear and prominent. And It never left. My condescending laugh is what keeps him awake at night, destroying what was left of his mind. 

Without my laugh he would be lost. My laugh keeps him performing, and gives him a goal. Although he may despise it, he needs it. My laugh has taken over his life.


End file.
